


Satan's Big Boogie Adventure

by Bon (PlagueButt)



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueButt/pseuds/Bon
Summary: I'd consider this partially a collab with my buddy Pincha nonsensical fic that could be betteroh well





	

Satan went to the DMV because he had to get a new driver's license...  
Krampus ate his old one. RIP  
he made sure to bring a big ol bag of conversation hearts to eat because he got addicted to them. but he ate them really fast.  
and then his nose itched. and he couldn't resist. HE COULDN'T RESIST. HE WAS ACTUALLY A CHRONIC NOSE PICKER, AFTER ALL. so he picked his nose.  
and then the duke of flies noticed. and he started laughing.  
and then everyone else started laughing. everyone. Monstro, tiny flies and spiders, everyone.  
AND HE GOT REAL EMBARRASSED AND RAN OUT OF THE DMV CRYING ;__;

AND HE RAN REAL FAR AND HID BEHIND A DUMPSTER AND WAS CRYING A LOT.  
and then Isaac heard the crying. and he is a sweet boy. so he had to find out who was crying, because he cared.  
and he found Satan.  
"wh-why are you crying...?"  
Satan sniffed. "BECAUSE EVERYONE LAUGHED AT ME WHEN I WAS AT THE DMV AND HAD TO PICK MY NOSE AND-- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"oh... I'm sorry. that's awful. hey." Isaac tried to pat Satan on the back, but it was awkward because he was a big.  
"don't cry. it's okay. there's nothing wrong with picking your nose, I promise. don't worry about it."  
Satan managed to stop crying. "I don't know if I agree with you, but thanks anyway."  
Isaac just smiled. "hey. let's go get some cheesecake. because I like cheesecake and I'm not gonna leave you to hide behind this dumpster."  
"hmm, okay. sounds good to me..." 

Isaac was so small and Satan wasn't gonna make the tiny child walk beside him. so he picked him up and sat him on his shoulder. and they went to the Cheesecake Factory. and Satan actually bought the place. the whole place. and everything. and Isaac and Satan ate a whole lot of cheesecake. it was awesome.  
and then, when they were leaving, they saw Jesus outside. and Jesus was glaring at Satan.  
but Satan knew he didn't have the guts to say anything. because Jesus was clearly a god damn baby, really.  
then Isaac spoke up. "hey."  
Jesus was surprised by the tiny boy. "wh-"  
then, at the same time, Isaac and Satan told Jesus to go fuck himself.  
and then Jesus just sat down on the ground and cried a lot.

END


End file.
